User talk:Cdshaggy24
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Oo7nightfire page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Oo7nightfire (talk) 17:37, July 9, 2014 (UTC) I don't know. Oo7nightfire (talk) 18:00, July 9, 2014 (UTC) No. I don't know anything about the book yet. Sorry :/ Oo7nightfire (talk) 02:49, July 10, 2014 (UTC) High Ground is Outpost 48-A and Sanctuary is apart of the Cities page. Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:10, July 14, 2014 (UTC) The Meta is the one with the EVA helmet, in the middle; if that's what you're asking. Oo7nightfire (talk) 18:44, July 17, 2014 (UTC) The Meta, the Director, C.T., & Wyoming. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:32, July 17, 2014 (UTC) I guess them, since Wash and Church were responsible for their deaths via the EMP. And yeah, I mean the Leader. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:45, July 18, 2014 (UTC) I already told you, were not making a page. Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:20, July 18, 2014 (UTC) You kinda answered your own question. "The popularity led to the production of OVER 200 episodes". They'll keep making it as long as you keep watching. Oo7nightfire (talk) 13:09, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Please stop talking to me. Oo7nightfire (talk) 16:16, July 18, 2014 (UTC) There's Omega, the Meta, the Director, Felix, Locus, and the Chairman to name a few. Oo7nightfire (talk) 04:32, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Filler Episodes and Signature To answer your question shaggy, RvB does have filler episodes. They aren't canon to the main story, but are used to instead to give a season more time to produce, celebrate an event, or inform the audience of real life issues. These "fillers" are called PSAs or Special Episodes, depending on the content they give. Click the link to see a list of them if you want. On a side note, if you could shaggy, please add your "signature" from now on when you leave a message on a person's talk page. It will make it easier for others to contact you by doing so and save some time. All you have to do is click the "signature" icon in the edit toolbar and it will add a link to your page. Hope you have a good summer. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 18:29, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:39, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Because the Director isn't the main antagonist for the entire series. It's arguable though, but he wasn't present during the Blood Gulch Chronicles and was a supporting character in the Recollections. Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:55, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Pretty much, yeah. Also please sign your posts when leaving a message. Oo7nightfire (talk) 13:00, December 10, 2014 (UTC) No, the pages are fine as they are. The faction of Project Freelancer itself can't really be said to be the main antagonists because some of its members (York, North, Carolina, and Tex) aren't antagonists. Charon Industries aren't antagonists of the whole series, they only really became important starting from Recreation. Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:26, December 12, 2014 (UTC) There could be something, as long as Rooster Teeth have a new story to tell. Oo7nightfire (talk) 04:13, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Maybe, but I'm not a fan of most spin-offs. Oo7nightfire (talk) 04:33, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Because nobody has added it yet. Oo7nightfire (talk) 04:24, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Not really, honestly. I would say PF & Charon Industries are arch enemies actually. Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:19, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Click Edit at the top of a page. Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:33, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Pretty much yeah. Oo7nightfire (talk) 15:22, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Mainly some of the space pirates like Jackson, Sam, and the Mercenary Scientist. They're MIA and its unknown if they're dead. Oo7nightfire (talk) 02:24, September 25, 2015 (UTC) It's never revealed. It's certainly not Felix and Locus. Saying it's them is speculation. Oo7nightfire (talk) 15:00, December 6, 2015 (UTC) No. There is no final season of RvB right now. Oo7nightfire (talk) 04:19, February 4, 2016 (UTC)